The Dragonfly and the Lily
by NoiseTank13
Summary: Frustrated by lack of progress in training, Ino decides to get someone from another team to help her.
1. Strange Glue

  
  
  
  
**The Dragonfly and the Lily  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**No one is weaker than us.  
  
  
He was probably right, but that did not make Ino any less frustrated by her lack of progress. Sure, she can do basic skills easily, but her special technique is just so... so... how did Shikamaru put it? Situational? Meaning what, useless?  
  
  
Ino just gritted her teeth and tromped through the dirt towards Mizuda, a restaurant specializing in sushi for two reasons: one, she didn't have to hear Chouji pigging out, two, hearing Shikamaru complain, and three, Asuma chiding them for not getting stronger. She never thought Asuma's comments annoying until very recently, when she hit a wall in her training.  
  
  
Everything she does, results in nothing. Everything her team does to help her, results in nothing. Even her father attempted to help, but it was all for nothing.  
  
  
Usually, she wouldn't mind, as long as she could see Sasuke.  
  
  
But...  
  
  
Even she was losing interest in him.  
  
  
It kind of scared her, actually. What was she looking for, an empty bag? Good lucks on the outside, but basically pointless to take, considering she couldn't put anything in the bag, which in this case, would be Sasuke.  
  
  
She stopped in front of the Mizuda.  
  
  
She wasted two years of her life chasing him, and she knew she was bound to regret it.  
  
  
She took a long, saddened sigh, and went in.  
  
  
She was immediately greeted by the cook, he exclaimed happily.  
  
  
Ino looked around. There was hardly anyone in here except for a ninja with his head in his arms at the sushi bar. In fact, he was the only one there.  
  
  
The ninja was obviously roused at the cooks greeting, and raised his head in mild curiosity.  
  
  
She recognized him as that creepy bug guy from Team 8, and stifled a shudder. He freaked her out to no end. He says nothing, he just sort of stands in a corner, where, unless you know him and he knows you, you get ignored if you approached him. Plus, he has bugs living inside of him, which made Ino's skin crawl.  
  
  
From her limited dealings with him at the Academy, all she could pick up from him was he didn't like people crushing insects. Some boys immediately tried to pick on him, but for some reason, avoided him like the plague the day after. Ino thought he must have been lonely, but he seemed perfectly content in his solitude, and graduated immediately behind Sasuke.  
  
  
Funny how one remembers things when not thinking about Sasuke.  
  
  
Ino paused, then with some hesitation, made her way and sat down next to Shino.  
  
  
Hello, what might I get for you?  
  
  
A waitress greeted her with a smile. Ino looked around. This was her first time here, so she really had no idea on what to get. She would normally ask for some soup, but she didn't feel like adhering to her diet today.  
  
  
  
  
  
She didn't have any idea on what to get, and looking around soon gave her the information that there wasn't a menu handy.  
  
  
I recommend Dragonbacks.  
  
  
Shino's gruff suggestion caused Ino to look at him warily. The back of his head was still turned towards her. When he didn't say anything else after, she looked to the waitress and nodded.  
  
  
The waitress then turned around and gave the food order, and Ino sat in silence for what seemed to be unbearably long. She snuck a look at the area around Shino. It seemed that this was the place Team 8 came after training. So Sakura's team ate at the ramen place, Ino's ate at the barbecue restaurant, and Shino's ate at a sushi bar.  
  
  
An interesting fact, to be sure.  
  
  
Some more time passed, and Ino got tired of looking at the cooks work. She thought of how weak she was, and how she resented working at her family's flower shop when other genins were doing more grueling work. Her head bowed down to the placement mat in front of her.  
  
  
There had to be a way to be stronger. There just had to be. She heard of rumors that Sakura was being trained by the 5th Hokage, Tsunade. If those rumors were indeed true, Ino would be left far behind. Stupid forehead girl would actually be better than her...  
  
  
And there was nothing Ino could do about it.  
  
  
She felt an odd prickling on her arm, and she glanced at it, and cringed. Some insect was on her arm, and moving about slowly. She thought of smashing it, but for some reason, she went against it. Let the bloody thing crawl over her, she just stopped caring... Wait...  
  
  
She lifted her arm, and it was covered with insects.   
  
  
Time out, she just started caring.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ino started to wave her arm erratically, and to her horror, the bugs wouldn't let go.  
  
  
Calm down... They are just attracted to your Chakra...  
  
  
Ino stopped swinging her arms around, and looked at the insects with something of a nauseous look on her face. she she stuttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shino shifted his position, and looked at Ino.   
  
  
You work at a flower shop, correct?  
  
  
Ino nodded, and raised her eyebrows.  
  
  
Shino raised his arm slightly above the bar, and the insects crawled off of Ino and back into Shino. When they were all gone, Shino stood up straight and looked at Ino.  
  
  
The pollen from the flowers make your Chakra sweet, and to the Destruction Bugs, it's a delicious nectar. It is odd to see them go unbidden onto another person, it must have been ambrosia to them.  
  
  
Ino just stared at him. She didn't know whether to be flattered or grossed out.  
  
  
Your Dragonbacks, miss! the waitress announced, and presented Ino with a lovely set of sushi rolls with red bell pepper slices on them.  
  
  
Thank you...  
  
  
She turned to her meal, and ate. She was halfway through when she had an idea. A farfetched one but an idea nonetheless. Perhaps, if Shino graduated second in the class, right after Sasuke, maybe he can help her.  
  
  
Um, Shino? Ino said, turning around.  
  
  
But Shino was no longer there. She blinked and looked around. He seemed to have vanished without her knowing, and she was sitting next to him.  
  
  
For some reason, that reinforced her idea. Maybe some training from another person would help her.  
  
  
She wouldn't become weak at all. With any luck, she'll be the strongest female genin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**------------  
  
Unlike my others... -_- ...This one will, and I mean WILL, be updated, or I'll forfeit all my fics and my account. Black Emporer Butterflies is on hold pending completing outlines and characters. That will be all.  
  
And yes, I believe any coupling in Naruto can work out, given the right circumstances. So, with that in mind, put away the torches, ShikaIno fans.**


	2. Applying for Crash Course Ninjutsu 101

**  
  
  
Chapter 2: Applying for Crash Course Ninjutsu 101  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
Poke.  
  
  
  
  
  
Poke.  
  
  
  
... goway  
  
  
Poke!  
  
  
Dammit, it's not morning yet, beat it....  
  
  
POKE!  
  
  
OW! YOU LITTLE BRAT!  
  
  
Ino threw the covers off with an explosion of fury, and tore after her giggling little sister, who started shrieking when Ino grabbed her pillow and threw it at her with a force that put most Jounins to shame.  
  
  
OUCH! I'm telling mommy!  
  
  
Meanwhile, Yamanaka Inoshii took his final sip of his tea, glanced at the clock, and sighed.  
  
  
Welp, that's Ino's and Hachi's morning commotion, best be off to report to Iruka. I might be home tonight, but don't count on it, he told his wife, sitting across from him. I might be going out with Shikata and Chomaru tonight again. See you later, he finished, got up and looked up the stairs.  
  
  
Be good Ino! You too Hachi!  
  
  
Dear, be sure to bring back more hotroot, I need to make the soup.  
  
  
Inoshii replied, and walked out. Meanwhile, Ino succeeded in tossing her little sister out, and slamming the door.  
  
  
You scratched ME! Hachi yelled. LIKE I CARE! Ino shouted back, and grumpily hit the door several times to show that she meant business, and then leaned back against the door and stared at her messy room. Sleep hasn't overcome her just yet, and her bed beckoned her to slumber with it's soft and comfortable cushions.  
  
  
Yet she knew that she had important things to do that day. Well, one anyways.  
  
  
She thought about it. She wasn't quite sure if Shino would indeed agree to tutor her, and didn't quite know why such an absurd idea came across her. He was still, after all, a complete and total creep.  
  
  
But... She didn't have anything to lose, it couldn't hurt to try, right?  
  
  
  
Ino! Breakfast!  
  
  
No, she didn't, and she grumpily went to her wardrobe to get dressed and went down to breakfast. Hachi was already done, and toting around one of her dolls, and her mother put a bowl of soup on the table.  
  
  
Ino, today's the first day Hachi goes to the Academy. I'd appreciate it if you take her today. I have to go to the market, her mother said sternly. Ino groaned.  
  
  
Mom.... fine, I'll take the brat, Ino grumbled and glared at Hachi, who stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
  
Glad you understand, I understand you have the day off?  
  
  
_Something like that,_ Ino thought, as she started on her breakfast, downing it quicker than she thought she would. Hey mom, I'm trying to get a personal tutor, would that be alright? Ino asked her mother suddenly, gaining a surprised look from her matron.  
  
  
No, I see no problem with it, as long as you gain more knowledge. What brought this on?  
  
  
Nothing, mom, just want to get better...  
  
  
Her mom smiled warmly. Glad to hear that. I'm sure your father would love to hear that.  
  
  
Uh huh...  
  
  
Best be taking Hachi off to school now, have a good time!  
  
  
... Kay. C'mon Hachi.  
  
  
Hachi cheered. School will be fun!  
  
  
_Hahahahaha! _Ino's laughed out loud in her mind, while physically putting on a smirk. _Aren't you in for a surprise?_  
  
  
C'mon... brat.  
  
  
Mom! Ino just called me a brat!  
  
  
Ino growled. Just c'mon!  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
I dunno. 250 is too small. I wouldn't do it for less than thirteen hundred.  
  
  
You do know it would be easy for me to report you to the ANBU...  
  
  
Was that a threat? ... How about 750?  
  
  
Deal. Any scroll you can grab is yours for whatever you want, but the Scroll of Seals is mine.  
  
  
The ninja leaned back against the tree, his forehead protector dangling carelessly over his one eye.   
  
  
Is there a problem?  
  
  
The two zigzag lines from the headband flashed dully. No. Just can't wait till this thing is over...  
  
  
Then you are able to steal it?  
  
  
A low chuckle.  
  
  
Yeah. No problem. There is no better thief than me.  
  
  
I don't want anyone killed. Raises suspicions.  
  
  
I know. I scoped and bagged this poor sap. Got him locked up and everything. All I needed was a blood sample, and... _Ketsueki Hengen no Jutsu!_  
  
  
A puff of a smoke, revealing a totally different person, who smiled.  
  
  
Not even a Hokage can tell me from the real person. I've observed him quite a bit, and I know his personality like my own mother. As soon as I get everything down pat on guard patrols, I'll get you the scroll. You have to keep the original guy fed and drugged.  
  
  
Ah. Very well. So it's a done deal.  
  
  
  
  
  
Good. Make sure this doesn't get back to me. I got caught once, and I sure as hell won't go back to that hell hole cell with Ibiki.  
  
  
Aright. This should take half a year.  
  
  
That long?  
  
  
It's that or risk getting caught. What do you prefer?  
  
  
... Fine. Go.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
  
Suzume is running a bit late today, Iruka half apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked quite distracted. Ino supposed anyone could be, trying to keep a completely unruly class in line was probably next to hellish. Hachi was squirming in Ino's grasp, every now and then frowning at her, although Ino didn't pay it much mind. Tch, can you keep an eye n Hachi then? Suzume-sensei was supposed to take her for the orientation in the flower fields, Ino asked exasperatedly.  
  
  
Ah... I suppose so, Iruka looked unhappy with this arrangement, and sighed. One extra person wouldn't hurt I guess.  
  
  
Thank you, Iruka-sensei! Have fun... heh... Ino growled at Hachi, who gave her a confused look, while Iruka was making a note in his sketchpad, every now and then muttering to himself.  
  
  
_Good riddance,_ Ino thought, and her shoulders drooped. For some reason, she felt very tired, and she still needed to do one more thing before she can go back home to sleep.  
  
  
But, where does Shino usually hang out?  
  
  
Ino thought about that for a moment. She figured it would be best to ask one of his teammates. Hinata was out of the question; anyone outside the Main and Branch house were forbidden to enter unless on official business, and chances were good Hinata was hiding in there. Their sensei... Kurenai, right? Well, Ino had no idea where she lived, or if she even had a house.   
  
  
So she was left with Shino's obnoxious teammate that reeks of dog urine, Kiba. Ino knew where he lived, as he wasn't too far away from where she lived, unfortunately... She didn't want to see him as much as her own funeral.  
  
  
So now what? Ino wondered aloud, and gave a rather dark scowl to show her displeasure.  
  
  
Iruka looked up, and noticed Ino's frightening look. What's wrong?  
  
  
Iruka-sensei, where does the Aburame family usually go during the day?  
  
  
Iruka blinked in surprise, not so much as the question, but Ino of all people asked it. Well, I don't know exactly. The Aburame family are solitary people in nature, so I expect in secluded, hard to reach areas. Anyone in particular?  
  
  
Ino said in the calmest voice she could muster, and Iruka nodded. Mmm, try the river that runs through the village. He's usually on a rock looking at the stream.  
  
  
Ino asked, incredulous. For sure?  
  
  
There's a pretty good chance, I think, Iruka said confidently, and gave her a smile.  
  
  
How did you know?  
  
  
Ahh... Kurenai-san told me, Iruka looked down and blushed, while scratching the back of his head. When he looked back to see Ino, she was gone.  
  
  
Hunh... Oh well. What's your name? Iruka asked the smaller girl in front of him.  
  
  
Hachi! What's yours, scar face?  
  
  
_Kids these days are getting worse,_ Iruka though sadly.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Sounds of rushing water, lapping gently against the rocks were like a metronome to Shino. Deep into meditation, his physical ability declined greatly, but his senses skyrocketed. His skin felt the moisture settling and forming droplets of water. His ears picked up the noise of humming insects, buzzing to and fro on their daily routines, whatever they may be.  
  
  
Inside of him, the insects became silent and still, perhaps reflected off their masters deep sedated condition, or perhaps they, like Shino himself, were in the same meditation as he, become more integrated in his body, possibly gaining access to more Chakra, or repairing torn and strained ligaments from training.  
  
  
Shino didn't quite knew what they thought. The insects usually were a reflection off his current mood. If he was lonely, some insects would crawl out to keep him company. If, on the rare occasion it does happen, he becomes angry, the insects as a whole would swarm out of him and only a solid grip of the reins would he be able to control them.   
  
  
They were a part of him, and yet a different symbiotic entity. He heard that even the Aburame master still does not know just exactly what they were, or how the Aburame even came to be. Records from the 1st Hokage were ruined during the Leaf and Cloud War, and the Aburame head of that time who knew that died.  
  
  
In short, there was lost history of the Aburame's.  
  
  
Solitude was an Aburame way of life. Shino had this drilled into him from the beginning, and only recently has he began to slightly question this belief. Not aloud, but to himself, thinking. Meditating. Turning the subject over in his mind. Was it possible to be an effective Aburame and still have close social ties?  
  
  
Shino felt a disturbance. An insect, a species related to the dragonfly, buzzed past his ear, and informed him of an approaching person. The insects insde of him stirred. Immediately, he gained that they smelled a sweet chakra, and were suddenly hungry. It didn't Shino long to figure out who it was, the same person whom he recommended a particular excellant form of sushi, dragonbacks. He decided to let Ino make the first move.  
  
  
  
  
  
And with that, shattered the last of his meditation. He shifted his shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
Um... What are you doing?  
  
  
Shino was sitting on a rock, looking at a river. Thinking most likely a sarcastic reply would lead nowhere, he replied a dull,   
  
  
  
  
  
A few moments passed by.  
  
  
Hey, you graduated after Sasuke, right?  
  
  
Shino turned his toward Ino. Yes, that is correct.  
  
  
Can you train me?  
  
  
No amount of training in a life-time could have prevented Shino from becoming surprised at that request. He remained quiet for a few moments, looking for a logical reply. When he found it, he shifted his entire body to look at Ino.  
  
  
Why me? he asked. No one, not even Kiba asked that sort of thing from him. After all, who wanted to spend time with a freak with bugs living inside him?  
  
  
Because I need to be stronger. What do you think, because I like being with you? Please.  
  
  
Such blunt rudeness was refreshing, actually. Most people would be feigning politeness towards him.  
  
  
Everyone wants to be stronger. What makes you different?  
  
  
  
  
  
Shino caught her offguard. That was a question he himself asked once, though it was never fully answered. Ino flustered, and became red.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shino turned his head back towards the water.  
  
  
Hey, don't look away from me!  
  
  
Shino did not oblige. Instead, he asked, Why do you want to become strong?  
  
  
... Ugh!  
  
  
Ino couldn't believe it. She wanted to say she wanted to be strong to beat Sakura, but how petty did that sound? Shino would rightfully laugh in her face, even though he wouldn't. Maybe if she asked real nicely...  
  
  
Hey, bugfreak, can't you at least look at me?!  
  
  
_Damnit_, she thought furiously, and immediately went into damage control mode. Sorry, I'm just a bit stressed, and... Ino trailed off. Shino just sat there, looking at the stream. Ino sighed. She blew it. She turned to walk away, when Shino said,   
  
  
Tomorrow in the afternoon. In the park. You can discover your need to be strong during training.  
  
  
Ino's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say thank you, but it died on her lips. Shino shifted his body back towards the stream.  
  
  
If you would be so kind to leave, I must begin meditating again.  
  
  
Ino nodded, then walked away, leaving Shino alone to think. When she deemed the distance she traveled adequate, she smiled broadly.  
  
  
**_HELL YES!_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Hachi = flower pot  
  
Ketsueki Hengen no Jutsu = Blood Transformation Technique  
  
  
A/N: 0_0 Second chapter is up. Nothing much to say really. Thanks to the reviewers, especially ^_^. Reviews make me warm and fuzzy, and it's nice to see people who can enjoy something new every once in a while. Until next time, this is NT13 signing out!  
  
  
**Next Chapter: Lesson 1 - You Are Weak**


	3. Lesson 1 You Are Weak

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Such a bad habit'_ a Leaf ninja observed quietly as he walked down the street. He had a naturally happy grin on his face, his eyes were softer than most velvet, and his posture suggested a laid-back attitude. In such, he was completely identical to the person he was impersonating. The only thing that hadn't changed was his brain, which coldly tracked a person's behavior and habits, no matter how minuscule.  
  
  
Mornin', Gansaku... Asuma said gruffly, puffing on his cigarette. Gansaku grinned back in return. Good day to you, Asuma! How goes training?  
  
  
Asuma replied, and to emphasize, drug a limp Choji and Shikamaru on his shoulders. Ino was using Asuma's waist as a crutch, every now and then glancing at her shadows to tell the time. Gansaku made a note of this, and smiled wider. Well, it should be better on, like a gorgeous, evening sunset, Gansaku bowed, and let Asuma pass. Asuma just shrugged and headed towards a barbecue restaurant, called the Maruyaki.  
  
  
When Asuma disappeared, Gansaku turned and walked down an alley.  
  
  
_Such a nasty habit. If push comes to shove...'_ Gansaku thought. _Smoking would quite literally be the death of him'_.  
  
  
Find anything... useful?  
  
  
Gansaku grinned, and didn't look up to hear the voice that was speaking to him from on a roof overlooking the alley.  
  
  
Quite useful... Gansaku replied, in his native voice. Everything is stated the way you said...  
  
  
Gansaku pushed up on his spectacles, and looked up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 1: Lesson 1 - You Are Weak  
  
  
  
  
** Choji groaned, and weakly lifted his fork. So... tired....  
  
  
Man... It's a pain just keeping my eye's open... Shikamaru moaned. And to a lesser extent, breathe...  
  
  
Asuma looked like those two comments took the wind out of him.  
  
  
We only ran one lap... he said in exasperation. Choji, however, managed a retort, One lap up Hokage mountain, under the lake, over a swamp, through every street, while carrying a hundred pounds? Man, cut me some slack...  
  
  
Jeez... that's pathetic if your already tired... In real combat, you'd be carrying that and dodging many various objects that somehow share the intent of poking holes in you.  
  
  
No kidding... Shikamaru muttered. I thought all they wanted was a hug...  
  
  
Choji sniggered at Shikamaru's sarcastic remark, and even Asuma put on a sardonic grin. I guess I deserved that.  
  
  
Reenergized, Choji grabbed a menu, flipped open to page, and cheered. AN ORDER OF EVERYTHING ON HERE PLEASE!  
  
  
_Holy katana, this kid is a severe drain on my money'_ Asuma thought sadly.  
  
  
Mmm? Ey, Ino, what's up? Shikamaru asked. Ino flipped open her menu and was going through the list thoroughly, which confused Shikamaru. Usually she'd come up with the excuse that she was on a diet, and not eat anything. So seeing her browse the menu was something out of the ordinary. Ino, however, was so concentrated on what she was doing, that she didn't hear him. Shikamaru then decided it was a waste of energy getting her attention, and muttered he'd share with Choji.  
  
  
Waiter! Some pork ribs and shredded beef please!  
  
  
The other three blinked in surprise at Ino's loud order. Ino, this is a first. What's the occasion?  
  
  
Ino shrugged. Hungry. Why?  
  
  
Asuma puffed on his cigarette, and gave a weak shrug. No reason, I guess... If your hungry, your hungry.  
  
  
Ino gave him an insincere smile, then returned to staring at her fascinating spot on the table.  
  
  
_Hmm... Ino got foods high in protein...'_ Choji noted. _Not only that, but they are great energy boosters too. Odd.' _  
  
  
Before Choji could ask, however, three waiters carrying a massive plate arrived.  
  
  
ALL RIGHT!! TIME TO EAT!! Choji roared, and dug in, his observation quickly put out. Shikamaru grabbed some chopsticks, and with little dart-like movements, quickly got what he wanted before Choji inhaled it all. Ino and Asuma just looked on in awe of the portly ninja's incredible eating prowess. Ino looked more disgusted than anything, while Asuma looked tired.  
  
  
Your food miss, the waiter politely informed Ino and set down a plate half-full of her order. Ino nodded, and began eating as fast and delicately as she could.  
  
  
Asuma sighed. Well, if you are all so tired that Ino is eating, I suppose it wouldn't hurt for another day off. It seems to me that we need to build your stamina the most. So, take a day off, then the day after tomorrow, we are going to train, very, very, hard.  
  
  
Shikamaru groaned, Choji paused briefly to belch, and Ino frowned.  
  
  
Gotta be done, kids.  
  
  
Ino didn't reply, and chewed her last bit of shredded beef.  
  
  
I'm gone, gotta do some things before I get my deserved beauty rest, Ino said vainly, got up and went out the exit to the Maruyaki.  
  
  
Tch, what's her problem? Shikamaru asked dully, casting a lazy eye towards Choji.  
  
  
Mmm... *urp* I dunno. Bet it's strenuous. She got energy food, Choji replied.  
  
  
... You noticed too? Asuma asked, and looked where Ino disappeared.  
  
  
Huh...   
  
  
Another order!  
  
  
THANK YOU!!  
  
  
Argh! Choji!  
  
  
  
  
=============  
  
_  
Impossibilities that arise  
  
Such complications  
  
I wonder how I keep together  
  
With all these gears running  
  
  
=============  
  
  
  
  
_Idiot.  
  
  
Shino absently scratched his head. He was partially glad he remembered his little appointment, but only partially. The other part of him wanted to continue meditating and cancel it. He figured that part was the childish part of him.   
  
  
He found both his mature and childish sides incredibly irritating. The mature side of him was pleased at Ino's interest, even as a tutor. Having someone, not just a girl, actively seek out someone so drastically different than other, , people, in this case, having insects living inside of him, that it was paranormal.  
  
  
He sat cross-legged in a clearing in the park, and looked toward the mottled sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Don't crush that insect, please... Shino asked quietly. He was sitting on a swing, looking at the three boys determined to make his day bad.  
  
  
Eh? Shut up, stupid! the middle kid stepped forward, crushing the insect in the process. You liked the little bug? he asked with a hurtful childish voice. Shino just stared at him, his black glasses glinted dangerously in the sunlight.  
  
  
Hey, I'm talking to you moron! the kid tried to shove Shino off the swing, but Shino clutched the chains tightly.   
  
  
The other two kids stepped up, but gave a start when their leader let out a scream and stumbled backwards, holding his arm out.  
  
  
It was covered in Kikai Bugs. All around the insects, were large welts that could visibly be seen rising and turning an awful purplish color. The boy in question started to sob uncontrollably and started to run as fast as he could. The other boys, unnerved, walked slowly away from Shino, until they spun on their heels and ran away.  
  
  
Shino reached down and picked up the beetle. It was still alive, and Shino could somehow feel it's gratitude from his palm.  
  
  
The next day, everyone left him alone.  
  
  
  
_Freaks.  
  
  
That's what everyone thought. What everyone will think.  
  
  
Such a relation, no matter how pleased his mature side would be, with Ino is impossible. Ino thought he was a freak. End of story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Speak of the devil...  
  
  
Shino looked down and saw Ino waving slightly at him. He nodded once. He had an idea of how to do today's training. He got up, and Ino walked up to him. He noted that she kept a considerable distance from him.  
  
  
Are you prepared? Shino asked.  
  
  
_Prepared? He talks like it it's the last thing I'll ever do...'_ Ino thought.  
  
  
Yeah, I guess.  
  
  
Very well. Kill me.  
  
  
Ino stared at him.   
  
  
Come at me with all you got. Try to kill me.  
  
  
Ummm... ok, Ino gave him a strange look. Shino inwardly sighed. _This will take some work'_ he thought whimsically.  
  
  
Ino broke into a run at him. _Well, that's a somewhat decent start. Though no one ever attacks from the front. Let's see if I can do this with one arm...'_  
  
  
Shino blocked Ino's punch with his left arm. It wasn't a hard punch, persay, but it was harder than he expected. Ino, however, wasn't done yet, and brought her knee up to hit him the stomach, which Shino deflected by angling his elbow down and grabbing it. With Ino in an awkward position, he brought his left shoulder down and rammed her hard. He felt the dull _thud _of the impact and Ino went soaring a few meters back.  
  
  
Shino looked at where he stood. He hadn't moved an inch. He suddenly wondered about the benefits were in doing this great a project.   
  
  
Ino, in the mean time, got up, and dusted herself off. She was slightly mad, then charged up to Shino again, and got the same result, with addition of a busted lip. And again. And again...  
  
  
For the sake of repetition, let us just say that they did this for about an hour, and Ino gradually became worse for wear. Shino every now and then would be taken aback at something Ino would do, and move a bit. Otherwise, nothing much happened, until Ino had enough.  
  
  
WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!? she screamed at Shino, who shrugged. AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME?!  
  
  
Well. Stop complaining and make me help you, Shino said.  
  
  
Ino lost it. She shoved her hand in her pouch and brought out a kukri, which was like a kunai except slightly larger and more curved, and with a scream, tore towards him, running at a speed abnormal from the kunoichi.  
  
  
_She's coming at me with killing intent'_ Shino noted. _It appears she finally took this seriously...'  
  
  
_ Ino was screaming towards him. _Let's wrap this up and begin training'_ Shino concluded.  
  
  
To the ordinary onlooker, the sight of Ino's face would be scary when she was in this fit of rage. So angry, they would have thought Shino would be in trouble. Alas, when Ino was in range, he grabbed the arm holding the kukri, and spun it around, throwing Ino off-balance. Then, seizing the same arm, he moved behind her and pressed the blade to the back of her neck.  
  
  
Shino began, You came at me with the intent to kill for the first time. Well done. You are also quite weak.  
  
  
Ino made to speak, but Shino kept on going. Let me be crystal clear. I am not here to be nice or say untrue things. You are _weak._ You want training, you are going to have to be broken down and rebuilt. Honestly, I am very surprised at your weakness. Shino released her, and Ino started to pant heavily, kneeling in the grass.  
  
  
Are you serious in becoming a full-fledged kunoichi? Shino asked, and Ino nodded an affirmative. Well, in order to become stronger, you are going to have to give up on your vanity. That means _no more perfume._ _No more idiotic diets_, Shino said, looking at Ino's unusually thin body. You are going to have to work _hard._ You _will _work hard when I am your tutor. Unless you are quite happy just the way you are. You can go back to your trivial life-style, and we could forget this ever happened.  
  
  
He looked at Ino's suddenly still body. What say you?  
  
  
  
  
  
_Here... this is your ribbon...  
  
  
From now on, we are rivals...  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
Ino got up on her weak legs, and turned her head towards Shino.  
  
  
  
I am willing to make sacrifices to my life, she said coldly. I want to continue my training.  
  
  
  
Shino looked at her, and nodded. Very well. Same place, but in the morning tomorrow. We will start another session.  
  
  
He sat down. Get some rest. You will need it.  
  
  
Ino swayed for a moment, then slowly walked away, using a nearby stick to help her walk.  
  
  
  
_I meant to beat her down so she'd say no...'_ Shino thought. _I underestimated her resolve. There wasn't supposed to be a next time...'_  
  
  
And the mature part of him was pleased, which annoyed him to no end.  
  
  
  
===================  
  
_  
  
  
_I'm home mom... Ino called tiredly.  
  
  
Welcome home, swee- oh my, what happened to you?! her mother shrieked as Ino came in. With a black eye, a split lip and dirt all over her face, she was quite the sight.  
  
  
Training with my tutor... Ino replied, and made her way up the stairs. Training or fighting? her mother replied anxiously. Training... It's pretty rough...  
  
  
Who's the tutor?!  
  
  
...Shino... I'm going to bed now mom, so tired...  
  
  
And Ino went into her room, dove head first into her pillow, and started to sleep.  
  
  
Meanwhile, her mother spun around to look at Inoshii, whose face paled.  
  
  
_Aburame_ Shino? Ino's mother asked acidly.  
  
  
Dear, are you still on that? Inoshii asked, smiling weakly, but his wife paid him no mind.  
  
  
HER TUTOR IS THE SON OF THAT BITCH?!  
  
  
Inoshii suddenly looked alarmed. Dear, that was _years_ ago, we shouldn't drag Ino in it-  
  
  
I WON'T STAND FOR IT! Ino's mother screamed, and slammed the plate to the ground.  
  
  
_Oooh boy..' _Inoshii thought. _No one knows a grudge like Genna'  
  
  
  
  
=============  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
Shino looked at him from the door to Kiba's house.  
  
  
I want a favor. Can you come to the park tomorrow in the morning?  
  
  
Kiba grinned. Yeah, why?  
  
  
Shino shifted his shoulders. Just a training exercise.  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------  
  
**I suck with action scenes -_-  
  
In any case... yeah, Mizuki is back. And... first person who tells me what Gansaku means will get a 500 word fic on a coupling of their choice...  
  
Thanks for the reviews ^_^ Much love.  
  
  
NT13 signing out.  
  
_Next Chapter: Lesson 2 - Retreat May Be Necessary_**


	4. Kindred Spirits

**  
  
  
Chapter 3: Kindred Spirits  
  
**  
  
  
So, what do you think of Leaf Village?  
  
  
The face on him crumpled for a moment, then faded away, leaving behind a sharp, dark, angular face, with an angry scowl.  
  
  
To be honest, Mizuki, I'd rate it pretty low. The ninja's here are powerful, no getting around it. But you know, this village isn't exactly, hidden', as theres a giant mountain over there with faces on it. Doesn't that concern them in the _slightest?_  
  
  
A breeze picked up in the monochrome night, the moon sticking out like a sore thumb in a sea of blackness; a moon with no stars. Mizuki, sighed, put his foot on the edge of Nidaime's nose and leaned forward.  
  
  
Besides, we're crawling over their faces. I'm sure we already commited at least twenty felonies stepping on this guy's nose.  
  
  
You worry too much, Masaku.  
  
  
Gansaku' Masaku grunted. Listen, you go through over _five _hundred successful thefts in your life and then come back and tell me not to worry. I haven't lived this long by prancing naked in enemy territory. I was the one who stole the Kazekage's family heirloom, and the Water Daimyo's clothes. Listen, _I know how to survive_, and doing this is making me hella nervous.  
  
  
It's the last place they would expect.  
  
  
And the first place a couple of horny youngsters come and discover us, Masaku grumbled, and flipped his head up to the sky. Jeez, couldn't you have picked a more surly person for me to impersonate? One more fake laugh and I'll go stabby on someone.  
  
  
Don't complain. He was the highest level ninja I could incapacitate, unless of course you wanted to be the Copy Ninja.  
  
  
Masaku shuddered. No thank you. Yikes.  
  
  
Mizuki's mouth curved in a nasty grin. Perhaps Maito Gai?  
  
  
Hah, not funny.  
  
  
So, you know where it is?  
  
  
Masaku nodded. In the hall of records. The security is surprisingly light. I could actually handle it before someone came.  
  
  
So it would be quicker?  
  
  
No, I want to make sure. I have a feeling these people don't give a lot of room for error.  
  
  
I bet, Mizuki grunted, turned his head and spat on Nidaime's nose.  
  
  
Isn't that a capital offense? Masaku asked, eyebrow elevated.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mizuki stiffened, and Masaku was suddenly more conscious of his surroundings. What is it?  
  
  
__  
  
  
  
  
  
That demon brat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That brat who sent me to Ibiki's little playhouse, Mizuki said, seething with rage. Masaku walked forward to get a better look. Though his eye's weren't the best, he could make out the orange jacket and pants, though the face was hidden.  
  
  
I heard how you were sent to be re-socialized. I also heard you got the _crap_ beat out of you, heh, Masaku chuckled, only to be silenced ny Mizuki's deathly glare.  
  
  
How could I not, against the container of the _Kyuubi?  
  
  
_Masaku blinked twice.  
  
  
.... No way....  
  
  
Yes, way.  
  
  
Masaku sized up the boy again. Damn. I never thought him of all people...  
  
  
Have you two met?  
  
  
Yeah, I was at the ramen place after embarrassing myself in front of that red eyed jounin, and I needed a bit of time to calm myself, and to refrain from murdering a box of puppies. This is the most stressful job I have ever accepted.  
  
  
Isn't he a rotten brat?  
  
  
  
  
  
Masaku kicked a rock off the nose.  
  
  
Just a kid with some issues to settle. Pretty likable too.  
  
  
You _like_ him?  
  
  
Yeah, sure why not?  
  
  
He's a terror wait to be unleashed. No one likes him, he's trash. He doesn't even have parents! What's that look for?  
  
  
The shadows suddenly hid Masaku's face.  
  
  
What the hell do you know? he said quietly. What the hell do you know about having nothing?  
  
  
Mizuki turned around and gave him an equally enraged look.  
  
  
Don't you _dare_ sympathize with him! Your just a damn thief, nothing gets lower than that, except that brat! Mizuki snarled.  
  
  
The breeze suddenly got colder. Masaku glared hatefully at him.  
  
  
I can relate to him. I know what he's been through. I know the feeling of wanting to shout things that other people would be terrified whispering. If he does indeed have the Kyuubi inside of him, more power to him. It means he can change things, make more of his life. I felt loneliness at a young age, parents being assassinated by Konoha no less, Masaku grimaced, and his eyes narrowed, the shadows dancing on his face. The black sky seemed to absorb the anger, the cold, calculating rage of both ninjas, and the moon seemed to radiate brighter with each passing moment.  
  
  
All I had was my wits and my hands. I stole my first loaf of bread the day after. I was hunted by both Leaf and Cloud ninjas. I _survived_, damnit, and I am making myself to be the greatest thief to grace history books, now and forever be.  
  
  
A thief with a heart of gold, huh? Which fantasy book was that from?  
  
  
Mizuki instantly regretted that last comment. Masaku suddenly appeared directly in front of him, with his hand poised like a dagger, glowing a deathly green.  
  
  
You watch yourself Mizuki. I dealt with scum the past few years, but you are undoubtedly the lowest piece of shit I have ever dealt with. I can steal more than material goods, get my drift? Masaku whispered dangerously, and waved the glowing green hand slightly. I have no qualms killing a client.  
  
  
Mizuki just scowled back, and Masaku shoved him back a little bit.  
  
  
I set a date for our little get away scheme.  
  
  
Mizuki's face softened.   
  
  
It's to co-incide with the new Chuunin Exams. Seeing as the treaties got shot to high hell, they set it up so only new Leaf genins could do it, and new tests as well.  
  
  
And that is...?  
  
  
On the Harvest Moon. Got it?  
  
  
Mizuki nodded, and stretched. We stood here long enough. Let's leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mizuki sprang out of sight, leaving Masaku alone. He put his glowing green hand to his face, and formed chakra layers over it, expanding his cheek bones, and dulling the sharpness of his nose, and pushed his eyelids up, making a more youthful, cheerful face. When he lowered his hand, Gansaku emerged. He took one last look towards the fading Naruto.  
  
  
Though we were not born to the same parents, nor the same day... I see in you, a kindred soul... I hope I will not have to kill you...  
  
  
  
**=============  
  
  
'Hokay.  
  
Sorry for the lateness. Holiday Cheers and all that, Merry Christmas, Hannaka and all that.  
  
A lot of winners. Gansaku indeed means fake. Since two people have correctly stated the answer and specified the pairings, those two I shall do first. The rest of you who did state the correct answers, what the hell, review, e-mail or IM me your couplings. Consider it a late Christmas present.  
  
And no, there was no Shino and Ino. Why? Because I needed to flesh Mizuki and Masaku out a bit, since they will be playing very minuscule parts until near the end. Besides, I already have the next chapter finished, just need to edit it a bit. Masaku will have a sort of relationship with Naruto, similar to Iruka ^^  
  
  
As for anything else, some more indepth tips on making action sequences would be greatly appreciated.  
  
  
Gansaku Definition Contest Winners:   
  
Alden Hawke(Shikamaru/Sakura , Ino/Naruto)   
Spacy Ricochet (Hinata/Kurenai)  
Xenoscythe (Undefined) *lol, same place I get my Japanese - English words*  
Landlady of the Universe (Undefined)  
  
possibly more but its late and im tired.  
  
  
NT13 Signing Out.**


End file.
